In a plastic electro-optic display, the ledge region exposes the conductive layer of each substrate for the purpose of electrically connecting the conductive layer to drive and control electronics. As plastic display requirements continue to evolve, ledge regions must follow suit. For example, two types of plastic displays that are currently manufacturable at Kent Displays, Inc. are writing tablets or eWriters and electronic skins. Current plastic ledges on these cholesteric liquid crystal displays generally include two rectangular shapes each including a substrate portion extending from one of the display sides. One of these ledges is connected to the top electrically conductive film while one is connected to the lower electrically conductive film. An illustration of such a current display layout can be seen in FIG. 1 (Prior art). In the case of electronic skins and some eWriters such as the Boogie Board®, see for example E. Montbach, et al, Proceedings of SPIE, 7232, 723203, (2009), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, the drive electronics is integral with or permanently connected to the display. However, the writing tablet may be in the form of Liquid Crystal Paper (see U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/621,367, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) where the drive electronics needed to erase the paper are external to (not designed to be permanently attached to) the writing tablet device.